Llamarse Wolfwood
by Niza Niabock
Summary: SPOILERS La konfesion de Nicholas D. Wolfwood u.u SPOILERS


No voy a decir ke esto es un fik la verdad u.u  
  
No es mas ke la ultima konfesion de Nicholas, dicha kon sus palabras y desde su punto de vista T.T  
  
Reviews si les gusta nn (aunke nah lo haya inventado io, lo edite . Y nah me flamen porfish T.T Soy nueva en esto -)

Sobre el nombre... nunka me gusto ke Vash llamara siempre Wolfwood a Nicholas... pense ke seria un buen nombre para la historia n.n

------------------------------

La bala que Evergreen había metido en mi cuerpo me hacía sangrar a cada paso. Disimulé el dolor al llegar junto a Vash, sentado en el jeep. No andaba de ánimo, se veía a illas.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté, creyendo saber la respuesta.  
  
"Fallé en salvar otra vida..." respondió, confirmando mis sospechas.  
  
"Oh, bien. Cada mortal tiene derecho a equivocarse unas cuantas veces. Solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez."  
  
"¡No es algo que pueda aceptar tan fácilmente!" me dijo, desesperándose. Era poco común verlo así; nunca me agradó.  
  
"Entonces déjalo. Es tambien una mortal forma de vida."  
  
"Mortal..." repitió. Algo en mis palabras lo dejaba inquieto. Yo dudé en decirle lo que sabía, pero al final lo hice. Era la única oportunidad que tenía para hacerlo... la sangre seguía cayendo debajo de mi ropa.  
  
"Knives está en Demitrihi" dije de pronto.  
  
Su mirada, puesta en el suelo, tembló ligeramente. Yo decidí dejarlo. Lo demás iba por su cuenta. De lejos escuché sus últimas palabras.  
  
"Wolfwood... ¿cómo sabes eso?"  
  
Yo ya me había ido. El rastro de sangre tras de mí era cada vez mayor. El dolor punzante en donde la bala me había herido aumentaba con los segundos. Aún así, sabiendo que Vash no me escucharía, respondí.  
  
"Nunca me gustó que me llamaras Wolfwood..."   
  
Sonreí.  
  
Con la respiración agitada llegué a donde quería. La Capilla del pueblo... debía arreglar un par de cuentas.  
  
"Espero que no te moleste que entre", me disculpé al entrar. Caminé al altar y me apoyé en el Cross Punisher, ya no pudiendo mantenerme en pie. "Aún con mi profesión nunca me he confesado... Justifico mis acciones culpando a los tiempos... diciendo que todo lo he hecho por proteger a los niños. Tomé muchas vidas pensando que era la única solución. Mis pecados pesan mucho... demasiado para alguna vez poder ser perdonados." Sintiendo cada vez más el peso de mi cuerpo, caí de rodillas, aún apoyado en mi Cross Punisher. Tomé aire antes de continuar mi confesión. "Aún así... me sentí realmente bien conmigo mismo hoy. PUEDE hacerse. Una vez que te pones a pensar en ello, hay muchas maneras de salvarlos a todos. ¿Por qué nunca lo ví?"  
  
Metiendo la mano en mi camisa saqué un cigarrillo, sabiendo que sería quizá el último que fumaría.   
  
"Se siente bien..." dije, segundos antes de recordar algo que me hizo sonreir.  
  
'Es malo para el bebé, querido' me dijo Milly una vez, quitándome el cigarrillo de la boca.  
  
"Lo siento, amor" dije, dejando caer el cigarrillo de mi boca. "Si alguna vez reencarno... me gustaría vivir en un lugar donde la vida fuera más fácil. Un lugar con nada más que días pacíficos. Un lugar sin robos, sin asesinatos..." Sonreí. "Eden. En Eden yo... podría vivir con él y con las chicas, y..."  
  
Fruncí el entrecejo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Me había vuelto loco, de qué estaba hablando?  
  
"¡No! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aún! Me quiero quedar... ¡con ellos!"  
  
Recordé sus rostros con enojo y tristeza. Recordé a Vash, a Meryl... y a Milly.  
  
'Me quiero quedar con ellos... en especial con ella...' pensé.  
  
"¿Estaba yo...?"  
  
Escenas de mi vida aparecieron en mi mente. La primera vez que maté, las siguientes...  
  
"¿Estaba yo equivocado? ¿Esto quiere decir que yo estaba equivocado?"  
  
No pude contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Éstas cayeron, traidoras, por mi rostro.  
  
"Supongo que sería presuntuoso pedir perdón... No puedo soportarlo..."  
  
Mi cabeza cayó hacia un lado, quedando apoyada por mi aún de pie Cross Punisher. Mis ojos, ya no pudiendo aguantar más, se cerarron con la mayor lentitud posible.   
  
Y así, arrodillado frente a un altar, con una cruz en mis brazos, haciendo honor a mi profesión, mi corazón cesó sus latidos, mis pulmones dejaron de respirar, y abandoné la vida.


End file.
